Batman (Batman: Arkham)
- Arkham Asylum = 250px - Arkham City = 250px - Arkham Knight = 250px }} |-| Bruce Wayne = - Arkham City = 250px - Arkham Knight = 250px }} |- |Spalte 1 Titel = Geschlecht |Spalte 1 Info = Männlich |Spalte 2 Titel = Nationalität |Spalte 2 Info = Amerikaner |Spalte 3 Titel = Größe |Spalte 3 Info = 1,88 m |Spalte 4 Titel = Gewicht |Spalte 4 Info = 95 kg |Spalte 5 Titel = Haarfarbe |Spalte 5 Info = Schwarz |Spalte 6 Titel = Augenfarbe |Spalte 6 Info = Blau |Spalte 7 Titel = Waffe |Spalte 7 Info = Fäuste, Technische Geräte |Spalte 8 Titel = Organisationen |Spalte 8 Info = Wayne Enterprises, Batman Incorporated, Batman Familie |Spalte 9 Titel = Status |Spalte 9 Info = Tot/Verschollen |Spalte 10 Titel = Auftritte |Spalte 10 Info = Batman: Arkham Asylum, Batman: Arkham City, Batman: Arkham Origins, Batman: Arkham Knight }} Batman ist der Held in der von Rocksteady Studios produzierten Batman: Arkham-Serie für die PlayStation 3. Er wird im Englischen von Kevin Conroy gesprochen. Im Deutschen wird er von David Nathan gesprochen. Geschichte Vergangenheit Bruce wuchs in einer reichen Familie auf. Als er eines Tages einen Film angesehen hatte, wurden seine Eltern von einem Verbrecher ermordet. Nur wenige Leute haben aber auch Mitleid, da Bruce einfach reich ist. Er verschwand jahrelang und erlernte in dieser Zeit verschiedenste Kampfsportarten mit denen er Verbrechen bekämpfte. Nach mehreren Jahren kehrte er nach Gotham zurück und übernahm die Firma seiner Eltern. Dabei schuf er sein Alter Ego Batman. Arkham Origins Road To Arkham Im Comic "Road to Arkham" werden die Ereignisse vor Batman: Arkham Asylum geschildert. Durch einen geheimen Tipp in Dr. Cassidys Büro fand Batman den gerade ausgebrochenen Zsasz gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor er Dr. Cassidys Kopf aufschneiden konnte. Danach bekam er einen weiteren anonymen Tipp in Form einer Eprouvette beim GCPD von Commissioner Gordon. Er führte Tests damit durch und entdeckte dabei, dass es sich um eine farblose, geruchlose und stärkere Version von Scarecrows Angstgas handelt, weswegen er schon beim Einatmen einzelner Moleküle davon Probleme hatte. Er konnte jedoch ein Gegenmittel herstellen und Scarecrow so fassen, doch Scarecrow hatte komischerweise keine Angst. Später bekommt er noch einen Tipp und schnappt den Joker, als dieser gerade den Bürgermeister töten will. Allerdings war das die leichteste Gefangennahme und Batman wird misstrauisch, weswegen er sich erst sicher fühlen wird, wenn er den Joker auch hinter Gitter sieht. Arkham Asylum In Batman: Arkham Asylum fährt Batman am Anfang mit dem Joker zum Arkham Asylum. Dort ist Batman skeptisch, da der Joker fast ohne Kampf aufgegeben hat und begleitet ihn bis zur Gefangenenübergabe, dort darf er nicht weiter, da dies die Insassen aufwühlen könnte. Im Inneren befreit sich der Joker jedoch mithilfe von Harley Quinn. Batman nimmt die Verfolgung auf, doch der Joker kann vorerst entwischen. Batman versucht nun Joker die Kontrolle über die Anstalt zu entreisen, wobei er sich Gegnern wie Zsasz oder Scarecrow stellen muss. Dabei ist seine erste Priorität Commissioner Gordon aus den Fängen des Jokers zu befreien. Dabei muss Batman die Spur des Verräters Officer Boles verfolgen. Da diese in einer Sackgasse endet verfolgt er Harley Quinns Spur, wobei er dabei ein paar Ärzte rettet. Nachdem Gordon aus Harleys Gewalt gerettet wurde trifft Batman auf Bane, dieser wurde angekettet und von Dr. Young ausgepumpt. Der Joker pumpt ihm sofort wieder mit Titan voll, einem neuen Gift. Sofort attackiert Bane Batman, doch dieser kann Bane mithilfe des Batmobils im Gotham River versenken. Batman schickt Gordon nun per Boot zurück nach Gotham. Nun geht Batman in seine lokale Bathöhle, um mehr über Dr. Young zu erfahren. Dabeei erfährt er, dass sie für einen Alias des Jokers das Titan entwickelte. Danach macht sich Batman auf um Dr. Young und ihre Formel für Titan in der Arkham Villa zu finden, bevor Joker es tut. Batman findet die Formel schließlich in der Bibliothek und verbrennt sie sofort, doch der Joker scheint Dr. Young in Zsaszs Gewalt gebracht zu haben. Im Büro des Anstaltsleiters überweltigt Batman Zsasz und stellt Dr. Young zur Rede. Sie meint sie wollte das Projekt für Joker abbrechen, doch dieser akzeptiert kein "Nein". Sie will Batman nun einen Teil der Sicherheitscodes aus dem Tresor des Anstaltsleiters geben, damit er vorankommt. Der Tresor wurde von Joker allerding vermint und Dr. Young verstirbt bei der Explosion. Als Batman aufwacht steht Harley vor ihm, sie hält Anstaltsleiter Sharp in ihrer Gewalt. Nachdem sie verschwand verfolgt Batman sie. Im Zuchthaus findet Batman sie und befreit außerdem den Anstaltsleiter, von diesen bekommt Batman den anderen Teil der Codes und kann somit mithilfe seines Sequenzers die Sicherungskonsolen hacken. Danach lässt Joker alle wahnsinnigen Insassen frei. Womit Batmans Weg zu Harley erschwert wird. Bei Harley angekommen hetzt sie ihn ihre Jungs auf den Hals und flüchtet daraufhin. Nachdem Batman ihre Jungs besiegt hat verfolgt er sie weiter. Nun ist sie in einem Sicherheitsraum und lässt zwei Wachen über elektrisiertes Wasser baumeln. Batman kann sie retten, doch nun wird eine Bombe aktiviert, Batman hackt das Tor und er kann mit den Beamten aus den Raum fliehen bevor sie hochgeht. Harley ist wieder geflüchtet. Batman kann sie bis zum Hochsicherheitstrakt verfolgen, dort sitzt sie in einem Turm in der Mitte und hetzt wieder ihre Jungs auf Batman los, während sie die elektrischen Böden aktiviert. Nachdem Batman ihre Jungs ausgeschalten hat will Harley zu Joker flüchten, doch dieser lädt sie aus seiner Party aus. Wütend stürmt Harley nun auf Batman los, doch dieser kann ihren Angriff abwehren. Dabei entnimmt er ihr die Gästeliste der Party und scannt ihre Fingerabdrücke. Nach einem weiteren gescheiterten Angriff verrät sie unabsichtlich, dass Joker im Geheimlabor der botanischen Gärten ist. Nun sperrt Batman Harley in ein Hochsicherheitsgefängnis. In den botanischen Gärten trifft Batman auf Joker, doch dieser kann erneut entkommen. Nachdem Batman nun ein paar Geiseln befreit hat verrät ihm eine wie Batman ins Labor kommt. Im Labor hat Joker gerade Titan verladen, danach injiziert der Joker seinen 2 Handlangern eine Dosis Titan und verschwindet. Im Kampf gegen die Titanen zerstört Batman zumindest Jokers Titan Produktionsstätte. Er will jetzt Ivy aufsuchen, da diese möglicherweise weiß wie man ein Gegenmittel herstellt. Nachdem Batman sie durch ihre Pflanzen etwas gefoltert hat verrät sie, dass es in Crocs Versteck eine Pflanze gibt, deren Sporen gegen Titan wirken. Da Crocs Versteck jedoch nirgends auf gezeichnet wird, muss Batman zurück in die Villa und Aaron Cash befragen. Als Batman die Gärten jedoch verlässt spritzt der Joker Ivy Titan. Auf sie hat es anscheinend eine andere Wirkung, ihre Pflanzen scheinen schneller zu wachsen. Cash verrät Batman wo sich Crocs Versteck befindet. In Crocs Versteck sammelt Batman also nun die Sporen, wobei Killer Croc mehrmals versucht Batman zu attackieren. Nachdem Batman genug Sporen gesammelt hat geht Batman zum Ausgang und stellt Croc dabei eine Falle, wodurch dieser durch den Boden in ein anderes Abwasserrohr fällt. In der Bathöhle gelingt Batman es nur eine Dosis Gegenmittel herzustellen, da Ivys Ranken die Höhle verwüsten. An der Oberfläche geht Batman wieder in die Gärten und versucht Ivy das Gegenmittel zu verabreichen, doch diese wehrt sich. Nachdem Batman sie nun also besiegt hat, bricht das Glashaus in sich zusammen und Batman kann gerade noch fliehen. Plötzlich meldet sich der Joker wieder. Er hat die Party fertig vorbereitet und gibt Batman dabei Zeichen mit Feuerwerk, wo sie stattfindet. Beim Gästebereich angelangt warten Jokers Schergen auf ihn, jedoch nicht zum Kämpfen, sondern als Türsteher und Empfang. Im Inneren des Gästebereichs ist nun eine Jokerpuppe mit Fernseherkopf. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es keine Puppe ist sondern der echte Joker, der während eines Countdowns verschwindet. Am Ende des Countdowns explodiert der Fernseher und Batman geht dadurch zu Boden. Doch er rappelt sich wieder auf und geht weiter. Weiter im Inneren wartet der Joker auf einem Podest an dessen Seiten 2 Titanen gekettet sind. Joker lässt sie frei und hetzt sie auf Batman. Nachdem sie besiegt sind zeigt der Joker, dass er trotz Fluchtversuch Gordon gefangen hat. Nun will der Joker Gordon mit Titan infizieren, doch Batman wirft sich dazwischen. Der Joker will, dass Batman sich nun verwandelt, doch dieser wehrt sich. Der Joker wird wütend und verpasst sich nun selbst eine Ladung. Während Batman sich noch wehrt verwandelt der Joker sich, doch anders als seine Handlanger kann er noch klar denken. Statt sich nun zu verwandeln verabreicht Batman sich selbst die einzige Dosis Heilmittel. Woraufhin Joker ihn in eine Arena auf dem Dach wirft. Batman besiegt nun Jokers Handlanger und wirft den Joker in einen Stromgenerator. Der Joker überlebt und fordert Batman zur nächsten Kampfrunde auf. Daraufhin sprüht Batman sich sein restliches Explosivgel auf die Knöchel und schlägt dem Joker ins Gesicht. Batman ist an seinem Arm verletzt doch der Joker ist K.O. Zum Schluss fliegt Batman mithilfe des Batwings weg, während Gordon dem Polizeifunk hört. Zwischen Arkham Asylum und Arkham City Zwischen den Spielen schauen sich Batman und James Gordon (Batman: Arkham) ein Interview von Sharp an, indem er sich als Held darstellt, der Arkham gerettet hat. Gordon hält Sharp für einen Idioten und gibt Vicki Vale recht, die meint, dass Batman der wahre Held ist. Batman interessiert dabei aber nur, dass der Joker aufgehalten wurde und Gordon übergibt ihm nun einen neuen Fall. Dabei geht es um die Geschwister Terry und Tracy Trask, welche sich auch "T&T" nennen. Batman kennt die beiden, welche bisher einfache Schläger waren, doch laut einem Foto von einer Woche zuvor, besitzen sie nun TITAN. Die Gerüchte, dass die Droge nun von Arkham nach Gotham kam sind also wahr. Batman erfährt nun von Oracle, dass T&T ursprünglich für Two-Face arbeiteten, weswegen er zuerst ihn aufsucht. Batman findet Two-Faces Versteck und nachdem er einen Schläger ausgeschalten hat kommt er auch in den Raum, wo Two-Face wartet. Dieser ist schwer verletzt und hat Batman bereits erwartet. Batman will Informationen, wofür er Gordon für 1 1/2 Stunden nicht sagen will, wo Two-Face sich nun versteckt hält. Two-Face ist einverstanden und erklärt, dass das Geschwisterduo ideal für seine Gang war, doch dies änderte sich. Als TITAN in Gotham gefunden wurde kaufte Two-Face dieses und ließ es im Keller seines Clubs aufbewahren, wo es T&T bewachten. Allerdings begannen die beiden den Keller in eine Art Trainingsraum umzuwandeln und sie experimentierten mit dem TITAN. Two-Face erfuhr es erst, als sie ihn hintergingen und die Hälfte seiner Männer umbrachten. Sie wollten allerdings nicht seine Gang übernehmen, sondern die ganze Stadt. Batman erkennt, dass T&T ihren Plan bei der Einweihungsfeier am Rathaus umsetzen wollen, und verschwindet dorthin. Batman informiert Gordon und wartet auf die Trasks. Als sie nun auftauchen greift Batman an, die Handschuhe und Stiefel voller Explosivgel, und letztendlich betäubt er sie mit Beruhigungsmittel. Zuvor scheinen sie aber jemand anderen zu kontaktieren, wodurch Batman bemerkt, dass jemand Größeres dahintersteckt. Außerdem sieht er unter der Wärmebildkamera, dass die Zwillinge Doppelzünder eingebaut haben, weswegen sie vermutlich zum Sterben gekommen sind. Batman entkommt aus der Gefahrenzone, während T&T explodieren, und blickt danach auf das zerstörte, neu eröffnete Rathaus. In den folgenden Wochen bekommt Sharp durch dieses Ereignis den Stadtrat auf seine Seite und geht so gegen die Verbrecher Gothams vor, und Batman glaubt, dass auch er mit jemand Größerem zusammenarbeitet. Die Idee von einem Freiluft-Gefängnis namens Arkham City gefiel Sharp zwar sicher, doch die Pläne dafür können unmöglich von ihm sein. Beim Aufbau Arkham Citys geht Bruce am Eingang vorbei, als Sharp gerade ein Interview mit Vicki Vale und Jack Ryder führt. Vicki Vale fragt Bruce, was er von Arkham City hält und er antwortet, dass er einmal abwarten will, doch er versteht nicht, wer entscheiden soll, ob die Gefangenen nun durch gute Führung freigelassen werden dürfen, da Sharp die Entscheidung des Bewährungsausschusses für nichtig erklärte. Sharp will aber nicht streiten, sondern die Eröffnung Arkham Citys feiern. In dieser Nacht bricht Bruce als Batman in Sharps Villa ein und durchsucht dessen Akten. Er findet heraus, dass Sharp in eine berühmte Militärfamilie geboren wurde, doch in der Militärakademie war er bloß einer von vielen. Er war leicht zu überreden und empfänglich für Suggestion, wodurch er vermutlich auch schizophren wurde und sich für den Geist von Arkham hielt. Dies macht ihn nur zu einer Marionette. Batman findet außerdem Akten mit dem Titel "Feind X" in der Beobachtungsfotos von Batman sind. Batman hat sich bereits gefragt, ob er beobachtet wird, da Sharp ihn immer als "unnötige Plage" beschrieb. Batman findet nun die Pläne für Arkham City und nun schaltet sich Sharps Computer ein. Ein unbekannter Mann begrüßt Batman und sagt, dass er dies bereits vorhergesehen hatte, doch Batman muss etwas im Tausch für die Pläne hergeben, weswegen nun eine automatische Kanone aus der Decke ausfährt und auf Batman schießt. Glücklicherweise trägt Batman eine Rüstung und nimmt kaum Schaden. Nun kommt ein einschläferndes Gas aus der Kanone und Batman schützt sich mit seiner Gasmaske woraufhin ein Elektroschocker Blitze verschießt. Batman zerstört die Kanone und erkennt, dass der unbekannte Mann seine Kampftechniken studieren will, weswegen er es kurz machen will. Er deaktiviert den Computer mit dem kryptographischen Sequenzer und wirft ihn anschließend zur Flucht aus dem Fenster. Als die Wachen im Büro ankommen ist Batman längst weg und er berichtet Alfred von den Ereignissen.Später flieht der Joker mit Harleys Hilfe aus dem Arkham Asylum. Batman bemerkt das sofort, da er nach den Ereignissen im Asylum mehr Sensoren angebracht hat. Er sieht, dass jemand mit einem Boot geflohen ist und startet das Batboot. Danach schaut er mithilfe eienr Innenbordkamera nach, wer das Boot fährt und sieht dabei den Joker mit Harley. Batman will keine Zeit verlieren, und da er weiß, dass er durch anfunken des Bootes nur blöde Witze zu hören bekommt, schießt er gleich einen Torpedo ab. Batman will den Joker nun stellen, doch dieser schießt mit einem Raketenwerfer zurück und Batman zerstört das Boot nun. Es scheint keine Überlebenden zu geben, doch Batman ist sich sicher, dass der Joker und Harley irgendwie entkommen sind. Nach der Eröffnung Arkhams schleicht sich Bruce als gewöhnlicher Schläger namens "Lester Kurtz" ein und sucht dort das Gebiet des Jokers auf. Beim Stahlwerk taucht nun ein Achterbahnwagen auf, durch den der Joker spricht. Er fragt, ob "Lester" wegen des Jobs gekommen ist und er steigt in den Wagen ein. Nach einer rasanten Fahrt muss er abspringen, da er sonst in ein Becken voller geschmolzenen Stahls fallen würde. Dies war der erste Test und als nächstes muss Bruce ein paar Schläger zusammenschlagen. Er schafft das mit Leichtigkeit und am Ende hält Harley ihm eine Pistole vor den Kopf, da es reicht. Der Joker ist beeindruckt und fragt nach dem Namen. Harley sucht in der GCPD-Datenbank nach "Lester Kurtz" und kommt auf ein Profil, wo steht, dass er für Raub, Waffengewalt und Autodiebstahl eingesperrt wurde. Außerdem war er angeblich wenige Wochen wegen Stalking im Arkham Asylum. Der Joker ist zufrieden und Harley gibt ihm eine Maske. Der Joker will es mit einem Handschlag besiegeln, doch Bruce kennt diesen Trick und gibt dem Joker die Hand einer seiner anderen Schläger, damit dieser den Stromschlag abbekommt. Danach führt Harley ihn zu den Unterkünften, wo er auf seinen Einsatz warten soll. Bruce flieht aus dem Stahlwerk und lässt die Maske zurück, da die Informationen, die man durch den Joker bekommen könnte, begrenzt sind. Deswegen geht er nun zum Pinguin, dem es egal ist, wer "Lester Kurtz" ist. Bei ihm gibt es keine Aufnahmeprüfung, man muss nur Befehle ausführen können. Außerdem lässt der Pinguin nun einen Schläger namens Grisby durch eine Falltür fallen, da er anscheinend die Geheimnisse des Pinguins an Harley verkauft hat. Bruce will wissen, was dort unten ist, doch der Pinguin verrät es nicht. Er erklärt nun, dass durch Grisbys Verrat der Joker vom Überfall auf den Waffenwagen weiß, weswegen sie nun schnell handeln müssen, um die Waffen zu besorgen. Bruce und ein paar andere Schläger überfallen nun den Panzerwagen, der die Waffen beinhaltet und Bruce gelangt als Erster zu den Waffen. Er weiß nicht, wie er sie stehlen soll, ohne dass die anderen es bemerken würden, doch gerade, als sie die Waffen ausladen wollten tauchen die Jungs vom Joker auf und verlangen die Waffen. Aus Notwehr benutzt Bruce eine der Granaten und sprengt so die gesamte Waffenladung. Der Pinguin ist nicht sehr erfreut darüber und ist kurz davor die Falltür zu öffnen, doch da sie nun viel mehr Leute sind als der Joker, soll Bruce einen Angriff gegen den Joker anführen. Bis dahin soll er aber eingesperrt bleiben. Bruce befreit sich aber und flieht als Batman. Durch diesen Ausflug konnte er sich nun ein Bild von den Vorgängen in Arkham City machen. Allerdings weiß er nicht mehr über den Mann, der für all das verantwortlich ist. Als Batman ein zweites Mal mit dem Batboot als Lester in Arkham City ankommt, explodiert dieses und er ist umzingelt von TYGER-Wachen. Bruce zieht sich schnell um und macht sich bereit gegen den Unbekannten zu kämpfen, der all dies leitet. Die TYGER-Wachen haben gegen alles, was Batman zu bieten hat eine Antwort und es schaut schlecht aus, doch plötzlich fährt ein Lastwagen durch die TYGER-Wachen und der Unbekannte ärgert sich, da sein Plan schief gelaufen ist. Der Lastwagen wird von Catwoman gefahren, die Batman mitnehmen will. Batman kommt mit und der Unbekannte rastet aus. Batman sagt, dass er Pech hatte und schaltet seine Kommunikation nun aus. Catwoman fragt, ob er das nicht braucht, um seine Unterstützung zu rufen, doch Batman findet es wichtiger leise zu sein und niemand anderes mit hineinzuziehen. Er will wissen was Catwoman hier macht und sie sagt, dass Gotham in Trümmern liegt und viel Diebesgut frei herumliegt. Da Arkham City nur ein weiteres Gefängnis ist, gilt weiterhin "Wer Geld hat, hat Macht" und Catwoman interessiert sich zwar nicht für Macht, doch sie liebt Geld. Batman warnt sie, da es zu gefährlich werden könnte, doch sie nimmt die Warnung nicht ernst. Batman will wissen, wie sie den Wagen bekam und sie erklärt, dass sie ursprünglich eine Waffenladung stehlen wollte, hinter der der Pinguin und der Joker her waren, und sie kam sogar als Erste an, doch dann sah sie, wie Poison Ivy nach Arkham City gebracht wurde und sie rettete sie, um etwas bei ihr gut zu haben. Batman warnt sie vor Ivy, da Arkham City dennoch gefährlich wird und verschwindet daraufhin aus dem Wagen. Danach sucht er die TYGER-Wachen auf und überrumpelt sie. Einen der Wachen bringt er zum Reden und erfährt so nun letztendlich, dass der Unbekannte Hugo Strange ist. Danach bricht Batman aus Arkham City aus und kontaktiert Alfred und Robin, damit sie nach Informationen über Strange suchen. Robin findet die gesuchte Information, da sie glücklicherweise die Arkham-Aufzeichnungen archiviert haben. Strange hat seine Spuren sonst nämlich komplett gelöscht. Robin schlägt einen Angriff vor, doch Batman ist dagegen, da Strange ein ausgezeichneter Stratege ist und vermutlich genau das macht, was man als letztes von ihm erwartet. Gerade in dem Moment verweist Alfred auf die Nachrichten und dort ist zu sehen, wie Sharp Strange der Öffentlichkeit vorstellt. Anscheinend will sich Strange inmitten der Medien verstecken, wodurch es schwer wird an ihn ranzukommen. Batman entscheidet daher als Bruce Wayne gegen Strange vorzugehen. Er geht zur Pressekonferenz, bei der Sharp Strange vorstellt und wirft ihm dort die Akten über Strange vor, in denen erwähnt wird, dass Strange grausame Experimente an Patienten vornahm und damit nicht als Aufseher von Arkham City geeignet ist. Strange wehrt diese Anschuldigung aber ab, indem er sagt, dass unerfahrene Ärzte diese Fehler machten und er sie schützen wollte, wobei er fliehen musste. Er würde nun aber gerne wissen, warum Bruce so viel Interesse an ihm hat und Bruce meint, dass er dem Projekt "Arkham City" allgemein nicht vertraut, da laut der Geschichte Arkhams, irgendwann ein Ausbruch stattfinden würde. Sharp ist ratlos, doch Strange bleibt standfest. Er ist sich sicher, dass Arkham ausbruchssicher ist und Bruce muss sich leider zurückziehen. Arkham City In Batman: Arkham City hält Bruce Wayne gerade eine Rede in der er gegen Arkham City vorgeht. Während dieser Rede stürmen plötzlich TYGER-Wachen den Ort und nehmen Bruce fest. Bruce wird nun in einem dunklen Raum festgehalten. Plötzlich spricht Professor Strange zu ihm. Er sagt, er wird Arkham City nicht schließen, denn morgen ist er ein Held. Dann nennt er ihn noch Batman. Nun geht das Licht an. Bruce wippt nun mit dem Stuhl an den er gefesselt ist. Als dieser umfällt sind die Fesseln ab und eine TYGER-Wache kommt in den Raum. Sie will Bruce attackieren, da er flüchten wollte, doch Bruce kontert und entnimmt der Wache Sicherheitscodes. Nun kommt aber eine zweite Wache. Diese nimmt Bruce und wirft in raus. Draußen muss er sich nun einreihen, wobei der vorderste Insasse sagt Bruce stehe auf seiner Liste und danach eine Pistolengeste macht. Vorne angekommen wird er von der Wache wieder niedergeschlagen. Professor Strange lässt bei ihm die Handschellen dran und er wird in den Lift geworfen. Im Lift trifft er Jack Ryder, dieser gibt Bruce die Schuld an seiner Festnahme. Als die Tür aufgeht ratet Bruce Jack, dass er in seiner Nähe bleibt, doch dieser hört nicht auf Bruce und rennt einfach los. Dabei wird er von den Insassen am Eingangsbereich niedergeschlagen. Nachdem Bruce einige Insassen abgewehrt hat hilft er Jack Ryder. Als er gerade mit ihm raus will, öffnet sich das Tor und der Pinguin kommt ihm entgegen. Nun wird Bruce plötzlich von einem Insassen von hinten zu Boden geschlagen und der Pinguin tritt ihn in Ohnmacht. Als er aufwacht wird Bruce gerade zum Pinguin geschleppt. Dieser meint, Bruces Familie hat seine zerstört und er will sich rächen. Er steckt sich einen Schlagring auf die Hand und will Bruce attackieren, doch dieser kontert und dreht ihm die Hand um. Der Pinguin hetzt jetzt seine Jungs auf ihn, doch im Kampf kann Bruce die Handschellen lösen und alle besiegen. Nachdem der Pinguin nun K.O.-geschlagen ist, klettert Bruce weiter aufs Dach um Alfred zu kontaktieren. Dieser lässt den Batsuit auf dem Dach des ACE-Chemicals-Gebäude abwerfen. Oben angekommen zieht Bruce den Batsuit an und operiert ab sofort als Batman in Arkham City. Er hört wie TYGER-Wachen melden, dass Two-Face Catwoman in seiner Gewalt hat. Daher beschließt Batman sie zu retten. Nachdem Batman aber seine Handlanger erledigt hat, fegt Two-Face Batman mit einem heftigen Schuss weg. Als er nun Catwoman aber erledigen will befreit sich diese von allein. Als Two-Face aber droht sie zu erschießen wird er aufeinmal von Batman hochgezogen und über sein Säurebad gehängt. Batman fragt Catwoman nun was Protokoll 10 ist. Diese weiß es aber leider auch nicht, sie vermutet jedoch, dass der Joker es weiß. Schlagartig zieht Batman Catwoman nun weg, da der Joker sie sonst abgeschossen hätte. Nun verschwindet Catwoman. Batman nimmt nun die Spur zum Schützen auf und diese führt geradewegs zur Kirche. Dort wartet Harley schon. Sie hat eine Ärztin entführt und lässt Batman nun von ihren Jungs bewachen. Nachdem Batman diese ausgeschalten hat geht er weiter hinauf zum Turm. Dort findet er ein ferngesteuertes Scharfschützengewehr und eine Botschaft vom Joker, die Sprengkörper auslöst. Batman kann sich aber durch das Fenster retten. Nun macht Batman sich auf zum Joker, der im Stahlwerk seinen Sitz hat. Im Stahlwerk rettet Batman zuerst aber die Ärztin, diese verrät, dass Joker an Titan erkrankt ist. Beim Joker angekommen scheint es nun so, als ob Joker verstorben ist, doch Joker springt Batman nun von hinten an und vergast ihn so, danach schlägt Harley ihn K.O. Als er wieder aufwacht erfärht Batman, dass der Joker ganz Gotham und sich Batman selbst mit seinem Blut angesteckt hat. Doch er weiß auch nicht was Protokoll 10 ist. Nun schubst er Batman aus dem Fenster. Als Batman sich wieder aufrappelt klingelt ein an ihm festgeklebtes Handy. Der Joker meldet sich. Er sagt, er habe Mr. Freeze mit der Herstellung des Gegenmittels beauftragt. Nun sucht Batman nach Freeze. Es stellt sich aber heraus, dass dieser sich in Gewalt vom Pinguin befindet. Der Pinguin versucht allerlei Tricks damit Batman nicht zu ihm kommt, doch vergebens. Batman erfährt im Inneren des Museums nun, dass Gordon seine Männer verdeckt operieren ließ, doch sie sind aufgeflogen. Nun muss Batman auch noch die Geiseln befreien. In einer Arena wird gerade einer der Polizisten abgeschossen. Der Pinguin hetzt seine Leute auf Batman, doch dieser kann alle besiegen, sogar ein Titan wird losgelassen, doch auch dieser besteht nicht lange gegen Batman. In der Folterkammer hat der Pinguin nun ein paar Geiseln mithilfe von Freezes Kältekanone eingefroren und ist in die Iceberg Lounge geflohen. Nachdem Batman die Geiseln gerettet hat befreit er Mr. Freeze und verhört ihn. Dabei erfährt er, dass er mithilfe eines, im Freeze-Anzug eingebauten, Chips die Waffe unterbrechen kann. In der Waffenkammer holt er sich den Chip und sendet eine der Geiseln mit einer Kryo-Flüssigkeit zurück zu Freeze. Nun geht Batman zum Pinguin. Dieser beschießt Batman mit der Kanone. Batman muss nun nahe genug an ihn rankommen, um die Waffe unterbrechen zu können. Dabei unterschreibt der Pinguin selbst sein Urteil, als er Batman an sich rankommen lässt, damit er ihn von näher abschießen kann. Doch nun sprengt der Pinguin den Eisberg und Batman stürzt ab. Unten aktiviert Pinguin nun ein paar Generatoren und belebt so Solomon Grundy zu neuem Leben. Batman kann diesen jedoch besiegen indem er ihm das Herz rausreißt. Der Pinguin stellt sich Batman nun mit einem Raketenwerfer, doch Batman kommt dennoch an ihn heran und schlägt ihn K.O. Im Ausstellungsraum wartet schon Mr. Freeze, der sich am Pinguin rächt indem er mit seinem Anzug auf seine Hand steigt. Batman wirft den Pinguin daraufhin in einen Ausstellungskasten und fragt Mr. Freeze nach einem Heilmittel. Dieser sagt er hatte eines, doch dieses braucht ein Enzym, dass es zusammenhält. Batman meint er kenne jemanden, der dem Enzym jahrhundertelang ausgesetzt war, Rā's al Ghūl. Kurz darauf bricht eine Frau aus dem Ausstellungskasten hinter Batman aus, nennt diesen einen Ketzer und flieht. Nun verfolgt Batman ihre Blutspur um zu Rā's zu gelangen. Dabei stillt diese ihre Blutung, doch überfällt Batman, sodass dieser sie verfolgen kann. Während der Verfolgung bleibt sie stehen und attackiert Batman. Dieser befestigt an ihr während eines Konters einen Ortungssender. Plötzlich taucht Robin auf und erledigt die Assassinen um Batman. Die, die ihn überweltigt hat fordert, dass Robin zurückgerufen wird. Batman hält Robin nun zurück und der Assassine flüchtet. Robin will Batman helfen, doch dieser lehnt ab, stattdessen gibt er Robin eine Blutprobe und schickt ihn ins Krankenhaus, um dort Betroffene nach diesen Blut untersuchen zu lassen und sie zu beruhigen. Robin gibt Batman nun den Seilwerfer und verschwindet wieder. Batman verfolgt den Assassinen bis Wonder City, dort bricht er einmal kurz zusammen und steht dann wieder auf. Vor Batman ist nun eine versiegelte Tür, durch die er nicht gehen kann. Doch da der Assassine irgendwie hineinkam scannt er das Speicherband der ehemaligen mechanischen Wächter, um es sich wie ein Video anzusehen. Im Video wird gezeigt wie man durch einen Geheimgang weiter hineingelangt. Im Inneren hat Batman eine Nahtoderfahrung, doch er kommt wieder zu sich. In der Kammer des Dämons sackt er aber zusammen. Plötzlich taucht der Assassine wieder auf, bevor dieser aber Batman erledigen kann wird er von Talia al Ghūl zurückgerufen. Batman sagt er will sich den Assassinen anschließen, um ihren Vater zu sehen. Diese glaubt ihm zuerst nicht, erlaubt ihm jedoch nachdem sie sein Gesicht sah, die Prüfungen zu absolvieren. In einer Kammer trinkt Batman nun ein wenig von Rā's Lazarus und seine Gesundheit wird regeneriert. Nach den Prüfungen kommt Batman zu Rā's. Dieser will, dass Batman ihn tötet um sein nachfolger zu werden, doch Batman tötet nicht. Nun belebt Rā's sich wieder und setzt Batman mit dem Lazarus unter Haluzinationen. Doch Batman kann Rā's besiegen. Dieser nimmt nun aber seine Tochter als Geisel und will sie töten, wenn Batman ihn nicht tötet. Batman kann Rā's allerdings mit dem verkehrten Batarang von Talia loskriegen. Batman entnimmt Rā's eine Blutprobe und Talia verlässt wütend den Raum. Batman will, dass Rā's seine Grube schließt und verschwindet danach. Batman geht nun zu Mr. Freeze, dieser aktiviert nun den Herstellungsprozess des Gegenmittels. Danach hintergeht er aber Batman und erpresst diesen. Batman steigt nicht darauf ein und bekämpft Mr. Freeze trotz Krankheit. Als Batman nun das Heilmittel aus einem Tresor entnehmen will, ist dieser auf der anderen Seite gesprengt worden und Jokers Visitenkarte liegt im Inneren vor. Als Batman das GCPD nun verlässt wartet Vicki Vales Hubschrauber schon. Dieser wird von Joker abgeschossen und Batman muss Vicki retten. Danach meldet sich Joker. Er sagt, er würde vielleicht etwas vom Heilmittel übrig lassen. Batman geht zum Stahlwerk, Harley Quinn findet er dabei aber gefesselt und geknebelt vor. In Jokers Lachkabinett scheint dieser wieder vollkommen gesund zu sein. Es entbrannt ein Kampf zwischen Batman, Joker, seinen Handlangern, Mister Hammer und einem Titanen. Als Batman zu gewinnen scheint stürzt das Stahlwerk jedoch ein und Batman wird unter einem Geröll begraben. Der Joker will Batman nun töten, doch Talia taucht auf und bietet dem Joker Unsterblichkeit, wenn er Batman leben lässt. Als dieser akzeptiert aktiviert Talia auf ihrer Jacke Batmans Ortungssender und verschwindet. Nach einiger Zeit taucht Catwoman auf und rettet den Helden aus dem Geröll. Dabei wird deutlich, dass Protokoll 10 dazu dient um alle Insassen mit Raketen und Hubschraubern auszulöschen. Catwoman verschwindet wieder und Batman will Talia verfolgen. Er meint Oracle könne den Turm hacken und Protokoll 10 stoppen. Alfred kann Batman aber dazu überreden Oracle doch noch zu helfen, da diese Protokoll 10 nicht alleine stoppen kann. Batman erklimmt nun den Woner Tower, wo Hugo Strange ihm eine Falle stellen möchte, diese hält Batman aber nicht auf. Oben am Wonder Tower überweltigt Batman nun die TYGER-Wachen, stellt Strange und deaktiviert Protokoll 10. Als Strange Batman drohen will wird er von hinten mit einem Schwert durchstochen. Rā's tritt hervor er scheint der Kopf hinter Strange zu sein. Strange aktiviert mit seinem letzten Atemzug nun Protokoll 11, womit dei Turmspitze explodiert. Batman kann sich aber mit Rā's aus dem Fenster retten. Im Flug will Batman Rā's retten, doch dieser ersticht sich selbst und beinahe Batman. Damit fällt Rā's tot auf den Eingang von Arkham City. Plötzlich meldet sich der Joker über einen Monitor. Dieser will, dass Batman zu seiner "Show" kommt, ansonsten tötet er Talia. Am Monarch Theatre schaltet Batman alle Scharfschützen aus und folgt Joker dann ins Innere des Kinos. Dort erwartet der Joker ihn schon. Batman will reden, doch Joker will nicht. Nun verlangt Joker das Heilmittel, doch Batman sagt er hat es längst. Aufeinmal befreit Talia sich und durchsticht Joker mit ihrem Schwert. Batman meint, es sei nicht nötig gewesen. Talia offenbart nun, dass sie Harley das Heilmittel abnahm und ihn retten musste. Batman kniet nun vor Jokers Leiche, dabei durchgeht er alle Ereignisse des Jokers noch einmal. Dabei kommt ihm der Gedanke eines Joker-Doubles. Er will Talia warnen, aber diese bekommt plötzlich eine Kugel in den Rücken. Der echte Joker tritt hervor. Er verlangt das Heilmittel das Talia fallen ließ. Als Batman es nehmen will erwacht der falsche Joker und er verwandelt sich in Clayface. Batman bestreitet diesen letzten Kampf und kann Clayface besiegen. Er springt in Clayface hinein und durchschneidet diesen von Innen, dabei nimmt er sich das Heilmittel, welches von Clayface zuvor aufgenommen wurde. Schnell trinkt Batman daraus die Hälfte. Während des Kampfes ist er nun zur Lazarusgrube gefallen. Der Joke rwill hineinspringen, doch Batman zerstört die Grube mit einem gezielten Wurf mit dem Schwert. Nun explodiert die Grube und Batman wird zu Boden geworfen. Als er aufwacht hat er noch immer das Heilmittel in der Hand. Er hört nun den Joker. Er bittet um das Heilmittel und gibt dabei aber Gründe an warum Batman es nicht tun sollte. Als dieser zu zögern scheint, versucht der Joker Batman verzweifelt das Heilmittel überraschend zu entreißen, doch dieses fällt dabei zu Boden. Verzweifelt versucht der Joker nun es zu trinken doch es ist zu spät. Batman meint nun, er hätte den Joker trotz allen gerettet und dieser muss daraufhin lachen. Er stirbt mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Zum Schluss trägt Batman Jokers leiche aus dem Kino durch seine gerade noch kampflustigen Handlanger, die nun ehrfürchtig den Weg freimachen. Unter anderem ist auch Quinn in der Menge. An den Toren Arkham Citys versammelt sich die Polizei mit Commissioner Gordon, der Arkham City stürmen will. Batman tritt der Polizei nun entgegen und legt die Leiche des Jokers auf die Motorhaube eines Polizeiwagens und verschwindet wortlos. Nach einiger Zeit kehrt er nach Arkham City zurück und unterhält sich mit Catwoman, die von Two-Faces Schurken ihre Schätze wiederbeschaffen will. Er muss noch einiges in Arkham City erledigen. In Arkham City zerstört er mit Banes unfreiwilliger Hilfe alle Titan-Behälter, stoppt Zsaszs Telefonmorde, befreit Geiseln aus den Fängen des Riddlers, besiegt den Mad Hatter, findet Mr. Freezes Frau, Nora, klärt die Identität des Identitätsdiebs auf, rettet politische Gefangene vor Schlägern, stoppt Deadshots Attentatserie, holt sich technisches Equipment von den Polizisten aus der Iceberg Lounge, absolviert das ER-Training und holt sich Freezes restliches Equipment aus Jokers Stahlwerk. Zwischen Arkham City und Harley Quinns Rache In den 2 Wochen zwischen Jokers Tod und Harley Quinns Rache zieht sich Batman in die Einsamkeit zurück. Er spricht weder über Talia noch über Joker. Nach Wochen treffen sich Gordon und Batman wieder mit der Leiche des Jokers. Gordon will sich gar nicht vorstellen, was Batman in Arkham City alles erlebt hat, doch er soll sich nicht die Schuld für den Tod des Jokers geben. Gordon ist froh, dass sie sich nun endlich treffen, da er die Leiche nicht länger verstecken kann. Selbst als Batman ihn damals auf die Motorhaube des Polizeiwagens liegen ließ, musste Gordon die Leiche beschützen, da die Leute ihn sogar so in der Luft zerreißen würden. Gordon musste wochenlang umherfahren, um die Leiche zu beschützen und Batman glaubt, dass es das Richtige war, da sich die Leute um die Leiche streiten, wobei der Joker allerdings Hilfe hatte, sowas zu planen. Später nimmt Harley Geiseln und Batman macht sich auf in den verbliebenen Teil von Arkham City. Als er die Geiseln sucht, findet er aber etwas anderes. Eine Puppe mit Fernseher als Kopf, auf der eine Nachricht vom Joker zu sehen ist. Der Joker zeichnete dieses Video für Batman auf um eine Botschaft zu überbringen, doch dafür müsste Batman ihn erst besiegen. In dem Moment tritt die Puppe nach Batman und steht auf, um zu kämpfen. Batman schlägt den Fernseher herunter und ein USB-Stick fällt heraus. Er hebt ihn auf und sucht weiter nach den Geiseln. Harley Quinns Rache Bei Harley Quinns Rache wird Batman vermisst. Drei Tage zuvor betrat er den letzten Teil Arkham Citys der von Harley Quinn beherrscht wird, um 3 Polizisten von Gordons Truppe aus ihrer Gefangenschaft zu befreien. Zuerst findet er im Stahlwerk einen der Beamten, dieser verrät, dass Harley den Rest der Truppe verschleppt hat. Draußen findet Batman nun eine Spur, die ins Schiffswerft führt, dort verhört er einen von Harleys Handlangern. Dieser verrät, dass Batman nur mit 3 Sicherheitscodes hineinkommt, die von Harleys loyalsten Handlangern bewahrt werden. Nachdem Batman diese 3 verhört hat gelangt er ins Schiffswerft. Dort kämpft er sich bis zu einer weiteren Geisel durch. Als er diese befreit taucht plötzlich Harley auf. Diese schießt auf den Polizisten, doch Batman wirft sich dazwischen und wird bewusstlos. Daraufhin wird er verschleppt und sein Gürtel geht ab. Als jemand diesen aufheben will bekommt dieser jemand einen Stromschlag. 3 Tage später sucht Robin nach Batman. Nachdem Robin also Batmans Gürtel gefunden hat findet er auch Batman selbst. Dieser wurde in eine Glaskugel auf einer Joker Statue gesperrt. Die Joker Statue hält die Kugel so, dass Batman nicht fliehen kann und Robin nicht zu Batman gelangt. Robin gelingt es aber die Sicherheitskarte von Harley zu erringen und aktiviert damit eine Konsole die die Statue dazu veranlasst die Kugel loszulassen. Batman kommt aus der Kugel heraus. Nun meldet Harley sich. Sie aktiviert eine Zeitbombe. Batman schickt Robin nun los um die Geiseln in Sicherheit zu bringen und kümmert sich selbst um die Bombe. Harley aktiviert nun 2 weitere Zeitbomben, deren Zündfrequenz Batman aber verfolgen kann, daher kann er die Bomben deaktivieren. Harley ruft Batman nun zum Showdown zur Statue zurück. Dort bringt sie die mechanischen Wächter von Wonder City zu neuem Leben und hetzt sie auf Batman. Nachdem er sie besiegt hat, offenbart Harley eine weitere Bombe im Bauch der Statue, die mit dem Fernzünder in Harleys Hand aktiviert wird. Batman klettert zu Harley hoch, nimmt ihr den Zünder ab und will die Bombe deaktivieren. Harley lacht nur und es stellt sich heraus, dass es ebenso eine Zeitbombe ist und diese geht nun hoch. Gordon wurde gerade Zeuge der Explosion und war traurig über den Verlust. Plötzlich stürzt sich Batman aber zusammen mit Harley aus den Trümmern oben heraus. Von Robin keine Spur. Harley meint sie wollte sich durch die Explosion wieder mit Joker vereinen. Als Batman nun auf die Trümmer sieht wagt Harley einen Angriff von Hinten mit dem Dolch, der beinahe gelingt. Denn plötzlich taucht Robin auf und wehrt sie mithilfe eines Shurikens ab. Batman sieht Robin an und fragt ob die Geiseln sicher sind. Nachdem Robin dies bestätigt verschwindet Batman. Gordon fragt noch, ob alles mit Batman in Ordnung ist, Robin sagt ja. Zwischen Harley Quinns Rache und Arkham Knight Danach geht Batman in die Bathöhle und Alfred näht die Wunde in Batmans Schulter, welche der Joker mit seinem letzen Angriff verursachte. Batman durchsucht den USB-Stick, den er vor seiner Gefangennahme durch Harley Quinn gefunden hatte, nach Informationen. Darauf findet er ein Video vom Joker, auf dem er sagt, dass er noch etwas geplant hatte. Joker meint, dass die Hinterbliebenen immer diejenigen sind, die vom Tod am meisten Schmerz hinzugefügt bekommen, weswegen er jetzt auch ein wenig Mitleid mit Harley hat und er bittet Batman sie ein wenig für ihn herumzuschubsen. Er möchte der Stadt etwas zum Aufheitern zurückgeben und redet dabei von Geld. Die Frag ist: Wie informiert er die Leute? Er kann noch keine Todesanzeige drucken lassen, weswegen er einfach früher seinen Tod verkündigen wird. Während der ganzen Unruhen konnte der Joker nämlich den GCR-Tower unter seine Kontrolle bringen, um so seine Nachricht zu verbreiten. Batman schaltet nun auf die Nachrichten um und sieht dort die Nachricht des Jokers. Er verkündet seinen Tod und erklärt, dass er über die Jahre ein Vermögen angehäuft hatte. Derjenige, der die Leiche des Jokers sicher zu Harley bringt soll daher 100 Millionen Dollar bekommen, wodurch nun in Gotham Chaos ausbricht, da die Leute das Geld wollen. Für Batman hat der Joker etwas Besonderes, wegen der gemeinsamen Zeit. Er hat Bomben an den Mauern Arkham Citys angebracht und diese drohen jeden Moment hochzugehen. Batman hat nun also weniger als eine Stunde, um den Code zu finden, der die Bomben deaktiviert. Die Bomben sind verknüpft, weswegen alle hochgehen, wenn eine entschärft wird. Als Hinweis verrät der Joker jedoch, dass der Code im Arkham Asylum versteckt ist. Batman fährt zum komplett verwüsteten und verlassenen Asylum und geht dort in die Zelle, in der er einst den Joker einsperrte. Dort findet er unter einem Stein ein Buch voller Namen und erkennt, dass in diesem Buch alle Opfer des Jokers stehen. Dadurch aktiviert eine Botschaft des Jokers über die Lautsprecher und erfährt dabei, dass der Joker Batman töten will, da sein Name auf der letzten Seite des Buches steht. Der Joker hatte nie vor Arkham City zu sprengen, stattdessen hat er den gesamten Raum mit Bomben besetzt, auch die Tür, damit Batman nicht mehr fliehen kann. Clayface half dabei die Bomben zu platzieren und Batman aktivierte den Countdown, als er das Buch aus dem Loch nahm. Alle Bomben leuchten auf und der Raum fliegt in die Luft. Batman konnte allerdings irgendwie entkommen und ruft sofort Gordon an. Sie treffen sich, um zu entscheiden, was mit der Leiche nun passieren soll und sie verbrennen sie im Ofen, womit die Taten des Jokers enden. Arkham Knight Charakter-Biografien Bruce Wayne = - Anmerkungen = *Milliardenerbe des Wayne-Imperiums *Philantrop und Playboy *Trotz häufiger öffentlicher Auftritte lebt er zurückgezogen und spricht nur selten über sich - Profil = Aus den Akten des GCPD: Thomas und Martha Wayne wurden in einer Gasse außerhalb des Monarch-Filmtheaters erschossen, als Bruce noch ein kleiner Junge war. Er wurde vom Butler der Familie, Alfred Pennyworth, aufgezogen, verschwand aber als Jugendlicher für mehrere Jahre. Nach seiner Rückkehr nach Gotham vor zwei Jahren hinterließ der letzte überlebende Wayne nicht nur durch seine Geoßzügigkeit einen bleibenden Eindruck in der Stadt. Auch die Tatsache, dass er verhement über seinen Aufenthaltsort oder seine Tätigkeiten während seiner Abwesenheit schweigt, erzeugte großes Interesse. Wayne Industries und Wayne selbst scheinen allen Berichten zufolge unergründlich zu sein, doch jemand mit so viel Macht und Einfluss sollte dennoch aufs Gründlichste beobachtet werden. }} - Arkham Asylum = - Fakten = *Bürgerlicher Name: Bruce Wayne *Beruf: CEO/Philanthrop *Operationsbasis: Gotham City *Augen: Blau *Haare: Schwarz *Größe: 1,88 m *Gewicht: 95 kg *Erstes Auftreten: Detective Comics Nr.27 (Mai 1939) - Eigenschaften = *In körperlicher und mentaler Höchstform *Arsenal technischer Gadgets, Fahrzeuge und modernster Technologien *Erfinder, Detektiv, hochintelligent *Beherrscht zahlreiche Kampfkünste *Ausgebildeter Kriminologe *Abschluss in Naturwissenschaften *Computerexperte *Meister der Verkleidung *Fotografisches Gedächtnis *Ausgebildet in Tarnungs- und Spionagetechniken *Erfahrener Ausbruchskünstler }} - Arkham City Lockdown = - Biografie = Als Sohn der wohlhabenden Familie Wayne hatte Bruce Wayne eine behütete Kindheit. Nachdem er mit ansehen musste, wie seine Eltern in der Crime Alley ermordet wurden, widmete Bruce sein Leben dem Kampf gegen das Verbrechen. Er bereiste jahrelang die ganze Welt und perfektionierte durch hartes Training seine mentalen und psychischen Fähigkeiten. Gotham City hat ihn mit offenen Armen wieder aufgenommen, ohne zu wissen, dass sich hinter dem milliardenschweren Playboy und Liebling der High Society Batman verbirgt. - Daten = *Tagsüber Milliardär und Playboy, nachts Batman *Gothams begehrtester Junggeselle }} - Arkham City = - Biographie = Der in die reiche Familie Wayne hineingeborene Bruce Wayne hatte eine idyllische Kindheit. Nachdem er Zeuge wurde, wie seine Eltern in der Crime Alley, ehemals Park Row, brutal umgebracht wurden, beschloss er, den Rest seines Lebens dem Kampf gegen das Verbrechen zu widmen. Er reiste jahrelang um die Welt und trainierte seine mentalen und physischen Fähigkeiten bis zur Vollkommenheit. Gotham City hieß ihn willkommen - dort wusste man nicht, dass der Liebling der High Society, ein Milliardär und Playboy, hinter Batmans Maske steckt. Zur Zeit setzt abruce Wayne alles daran, die tickende Zeitbombe Arkham City schließen zu lassen. - Eigenschaften = *Playboy und Milliardär am Tag, Batman bei Nacht *Gothams begehrtester Junggeselle }} - Arkham Knight = - Biografie = Der in die reiche Familie Wayne hineingeborene Bruce Wayne hatte eine idyllische Kindheit. Nachdem er aber Zeuge wurde, wie seine Eltern in der Crime Alley, ehemals Park Row, brutal umgebracht wurden, beschloss er, den Rest seines Lebens dem Kampf gegen das Verbrechen zu widmen. Er reiste jahrelang um die Welt und trainierte seine mentalen und physischen Fähigkeiten bis zur Vollkommenheit. Gotham City hieß ihn willkommen - unwissend, dass der Liebling der High Society, ein Milliardär und Playboy, hinter Batmans Maske steckt. Nach dem Debakel von Arkham City und der daraus resultierenden Schließung des Gefängnisses hat sich Bruce Wayne erneut für die Rettung der Stadt eingesetzt und eine beachtliche Summe für ihre Sanierung vorgestreckt. - Eigenschaften = *Playboy und Milliardär am Tag, Batman bei Nacht *Gothams begehrtester Junggeselle }} }} |-| Batman = - Anmerkungen = *Die Polizei weiß nicht viel über Batman - würde ihn aber nur zu gerne verhören *Kriminelle Elemente begreifen langsam, dass Batman eine Bedrohung für sie darstellt *Die Existenz Batmans wird von vielen immer noch in Frage gestellt *Widersprüchliche Berichte - handelt es sich um einen Mann oder mehrere? - Profil = Aus den Akten des GCPD: Der Verdächtige wird für mehrere körperliche Angriffe auf sowohl Kriminelle wie Polizeibeamte verantwortlich gemacht. Identität des Verdächtigen momentan unbekannt - könnte ein Individuum oder mehrere Personen sein, die zusammenarbeiten. Widersprüchliche Berichte über das physische Erscheinungsbild reichen von "finsterer Geist" bis "große, geflügelte Kreatur". Aus Mangel an fotografischem oder forensischem Beweismaterial konnten solcherlei Behauptungen weder bestätigt noch widerlegt werden. Erste Sichtungen fanden vor zwei Jahren statt, haben aber in letzter Zeit deutlich zugenommen. Mehrere Berichte erwähnen den Einsatz eines selbstgebauten Panzerwagens und eines nicht angemeldeten, niedrig fliegenden Flugzeugs. ACHTUNG: Verdächtiger ist bewaffnet und extrem gefährlich. Annäherung nur mit großer Vorsicht empfohlen. Mehrere ausstehende Haftbefehle. NACHTRAG: Bei zukünftigen Sichtungen oder Beweisen SOFORT den Diensthabenden der Sonderkommission Selbstjustiz informieren. }} - Arkham Asylum = - Fakten = *Bürgerlicher Name: Bruce Wayne *Beruf: CEO/Philanthrop *Operationsbasis: Gotham City *Augen: Blau *Haare: Schwarz *Größe: 1,88 m *Gewicht: 95 kg *Erstes Auftreten: Detective Comics Nr.27 (Mai 1939) - Eigenschaften = *In körperlicher und mentaler Höchstform *Arsenal technischer Gadgets, Fahrzeuge und modernster Technologien *Erfinder, Detektiv, hochintelligent *Beherrscht zahlreiche Kampfkünste *Ausgebildeter Kriminologe *Abschluss in Naturwissenschaften *Computerexperte *Meister der Verkleidung *Fotografisches Gedächtnis *Ausgebildet in Tarnungs- und Spionagetechniken *Erfahrener Ausbruchskünstler }} - Arkham City Lockdown = - Biografie = Als seine Eltern vor seinen Augen erschossen wurden, beschloss der junge Bruce Wayne, Gotham City von den kriminellen Elementen zu befreien, die für ihren Tod verantwortlich waren. Er trainierte hart, um mentale und körperliche Perfektion zu erreichen und ein Meister der Kampfkunst, kriminologischer Methoden und der Kriminalpsychologie zu werden. - Daten = *Höchste mentale und physische Leistungsfähigkeit *Ein Arsenal aus Hilfsmitteln, Fahrzeugen und fortschrittlicher Technologie *Erfinder, Detektiv, hochintelligent *Experte in den meisten bekannten Kampfkünsten *Ausgebildet in allen Aspekten der Kriminologie }} - Arkham City = - Biographie = Als seine Eltern vor seinen Augen niedergeschossen wurden, beschloss der junge Bruce Wayne, Gotham City von den kriminellen Elementen zu befreien, die das Leben seiner Eltern auf dem Gewissen hatten. Er trainierte exzessiv, um physisch wie auch mental einen Grad absoluter Perfektion zu erreichen. Zusätzlich dazu wurde er ein Meister der Kampfkünste, der Kriminalistik und Kriminalpsychologie. Verkleidet als Fledermaus nutzt er die Ängste der Kriminellen aus. Batman bekämpft unter Zuhilfenahme einer Vielzahl von Ausrüstungsgegenständen und Fahrzeugen das Verbrechen. Als Operationsbasis dient ihm dabei die Bathöhle unter Wayne Manor. - Eigenschaften = *Geistige und körperliche Leistungsfähigkeit maximal austrainiert *Arsenal von Ausrüstungsgegenständen, Fahrzeugen und fortschrittlicher Technologie *Erfinder, Detektiv, Intelligenz eines Genies *Meister fast aller bekannten Kampfkünste *In jedem Bereich der Kriminologie ausgebildet }} - Arkham Knight = - Biografie = Als seine Eltern vor seinen Augen niedergeschossen wurden, beschloss der junge Bruce Wayne, Gotham City von den kriminellen Elementen zu befreien, die das Leben seiner Eltern auf dem Gewissen hatten. Er trainierte exzessiv, um physisch wie auch mental einen Grad absoluter Perfektion zu erreichen. Zusätzlich dazu wurde er ein Meister der Kampfkünste, der Kriminalistik und der Kriminalpsychologie. Verkleidet als Fledermaus nutzt er die Ängste der Kriminellen aus. Batman bekämpft unter Zuhilfenahme einer Vielzahl von Ausrüstungsgegenständen und Fahrzeugen das Verbrechen. Als Operationsbasis dient ihm dabei die Bathöhle unter Wayne Manor. Nach den Ereignissen von Arkham City sind viele der Einwohner Gothams der Meinung, dass Batman seine oberste Regel gebrochen hat, indem er seinen Erzfeind, den Joker, tötete. - Eigenschaften = *Geistige und körperliche Leistungsfähigkeit maximal austrainiert *Arsenal von Ausrüstungsgegenständen, Fahrzeugen und fortschrittlicher Technologie *Erfinder, Detektiv, Genie *Meister fast aller bekannten Kampfkünste *In jedem Bereich der Kriminologie ausgebildet }} }} Storys Gotham-Infos *Wayne Enterprises Arkham-City-Geschichten *Zwangsverkauf *Studium der Fledermaus *Geöffnet *Schließt Arkham City *Ein kranker Plan (1 von 3) *Ein kranker Plan (3 von 3) *Ganz schön Strange *Gordon gegen Sharp (1 von 2) *Gordon gegen Sharp (2 von 2) *Illegale Operationen *Ein neuer Robin *Makler-Geschäfte *Narbengesicht (2 von 2) *Catwoman und Two-Face (1 von 3) *Catwoman und Two-Face (2 von 3) *Catwoman und Two-Face (3 von 3) *Der Münztelefon-Mörder Geschichten aus Gotham *Treuer Diener *Wonder Tower *Schutzengel *Heimkehr *Gute Vorsätze *Giftkelch *Auf der Pirsch *Blindgänger *Plan B *Halte deine Freunde nahe bei dir *Der Fall *Gefangen *Sinneswandel *Vermächtnis *Der verlorene Sohn *Maskenball *Rache *Soziale Niete *Narbengewebe Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Held Kategorie:Batman: Arkham City Kategorie:Batman: Arkham Asylum Kategorie:Batman: Arkham Origins Kategorie:Batman: Arkham Knight Kategorie:Batman: Arkham Asylum (Comic) Kategorie:Batman: Arkham City (Comic)